Christian Copeland
Biography Early Life Information Coming Soon Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Copeland's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to regenerate damaged and destroyed bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. Christian can heal from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of hours. Christian's healing powers extend to his body's immune system and render him immune to most diseases and toxins. The unique regenerative qualities of Copeland's healing factor cause him to age at a pace much slower than an ordinary human. *'Peak Human Strength:' Currently, he is known to at least have physical strength beyond the natural limits of a man of his height, weight, and build. He possesses sufficient strength to easily lift and hold Wolverine, who weighs 300 lbs due to the additional weight of his Adamantium skeleton, off of the ground with one arm. So, Wild Child is capable of lifting at least 600 lbs. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Christian's senses of sight smell and hearing are superhumanly acute and comparable to those possessed by certain animals. He can see things at much greater distances, and with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. His sense of hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to hear sounds that ordinary human's can't detect and sounds that they normally could hear but at much greater distances. Copeland can use his highly developed sense of smell to track or recognize someone by their scent, even if the scent has been covered up to a certain degree or if the scent has been eroded over time by natural factors. *'Superhuman Speed:' Christian can run and move at speeds that are unattainable by the physically finest human athlete. Since regaining his powers, Christian is faster than ever before. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Christian's accelerated healing factor enhances the efficiency of his musculature so that it produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Given the apparent increase in the efficiency of his mutant healing factor, it is likely that Copeland's physical stamina has also increased beyond his original limits. *'Superhuman Agility:' Copeland's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of even the finest human athlete. *'Fangs & Claws:' Each of Copeland's fingers and toes are tipped with retractable claws that are razor sharp. His claws are capable of rending substances as durable as flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. He also possesses elongated canines that he can use as weapons during close combat situations by biting. Zoopathy: Christian has a limited form of zoopathy, the psionic ability to communicate with and control animals. His zoopathy only works on wolves. Mind Control Immunity: Copeland is completely immune to mind control, of course, his excuse for it is, in his words, "I don't have enough of a mind to control". Abilities *'Excellent Hand to Hand Combatant:' Christian has a large amount of experience with fighting and hand to hand combat, having been trained by a number of people, including Remus. Threads A list of past and present threads in which Christian has been present or made an appearance. Present Threads *Wolverine: The Most Dangerous Game Past Threads Behind the Scenes This character is the Wild Child copy char. The name "Christian Copeland" comes from two sources. The last name is the real last name of retired WWE Superstar, Edge, Adam Copeland. Christian is the in ring name of William Reso, who was Edge's tag team partner, storyline best friend, and in real life childhood friend and best friend. Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: Males (WH)Category: Mutants